


Not what he was expecting

by BarPurple



Series: Writer's Block [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: bookwormchocaholic said:Prompt: Rumbelle and Gideon having a family counseling session with Archie. :~)





	Not what he was expecting

Archie stood outside his office door and took a moment to compose himself. This was likely going to be the most trying counselling session of his professional career, and considering he had a weekly appointment with Zelena, that was saying something. After one final affirmation that he could do this he stepped inside.

Encouragingly the three people waiting on the couch were engaged in a quiet discussion.

“…Loki would wipe the floor with Hulk.”

“But son, we’ve seen Hulk pummel Loki to a standstill.”

“And I still think you two should read the comics.”

The tone of gentle bickering soothed Archie’s apprehension; that the family Gold could engage in such a typical and healthy conversation was reassuring. As he settled in his chair he gave them a warm smile and asked; “Family Film night?”

Rumple, Belle and Gideon gave him matching awkward looks; they hadn’t heard him enter the room. It didn’t surprise him, Belle and Rumple were notorious in town for falling to notice anything when they were wrapped up in each other, and it looked like Gideon had inherited that trait from them. Gideon cleared his throat; “Erm yes. Henry suggested that it might a fun thing for us to do together.”

Archie nodded encouragingly; “That’s good, that’s very good. Spending time together in activities you all can enjoy in a great bonding experience. As is coming here, so what do you each want to address in these sessions?”

Belle and Rumple leaned back and shared a look behind Gideon’s head, which made him roll his eyes.

“I suppose this would be on my list. I’m twenty-eight years old and they think that I don’t know when they are doing this parent thing behind my back.”

Archie had dealt with similar situations before, temporal differences between child and parents, either because of the vagaries of realm hopping, or the original curse. Before he could start outlining some of the coping strategies he had found useful Belle jumped in.

“I am sorry Gid, we were just trying to decide who would go first.”

Gideon squeezed his mother’s hand; “Just teasing Mother. I know it’s difficult for you suddenly having a grown son instead of a babe in arms.”

Rumple nudged Gideon with his shoulder in playful chastisement for his teasing. Archie had to smile, he never would have imagined that this family, after all they had been through, could be so relaxed with each other.

“Joking aside, what can I help you with?”

Belle and Gideon instantly looked to Rumple, who squirmed in his seat at having drawn the short straw. He fiddled with his wedding ring for a moment before meeting Archie’s eye.

“We each need help with our problems with locked doors.”

Archie pushed his glasses up his nose and leaned forward. All three of them had been held prisoner at some point during their lives, although off the top of his head he couldn’t put an order to the length of time each of them had been locked away.

“Okay, we can defiantly work on anxiety issues. May I ask why you decided to do this as a family?”

Rumple shrugged; “No more secrets.”

Gideon grinned; “Although some secrets would be fine. Hence why we want to work on being able to lock doors, I really don’t need to walk in one these two again.”

Archie felt himself blush and nervously laughed; “Perhaps a neck tie on the door knob?”

“Mother tends to use Father’s tie for other things.”

Belle’s face flamed bright red and Rumple raised his eyes to the ceiling. Archie took a deep breath; “Okay, let’s just focus on the locked door problem, shall we?”


End file.
